


The Clock Strikes Midnight

by SaturnRings004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnRings004/pseuds/SaturnRings004
Summary: (Y/N) wanted to help, she really did. So she tried to help. Only... things didn't go quite as planned.





	1. Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ALRIGHT YES I was going to work on Ice Cream Shop (ICS) buuuut... I really liked the idea for this one, so I wanted to start this one up too! I think I’ll get a bit further in these before I start on my other Sam x reader stories (well, I’m going to do one more and once these three are done I’ll be doing the fourth, which I’m REALLY looking forward to).  
> Oh yeah, the reader in this is in her 20s, I didn’t really decide on an age? Her parents are overprotective, they want to know where she is at all times, and she lives with them.  
> ANYWAYS enjoy the story!
> 
> As always, Y/N = Your Name
> 
>  
> 
> Wattpad version: https://www.wattpad.com/688225751-the-clock-strikes-midnight-sam-winchester-x-reader

If you had any fear, you didn’t show it on the outside. And even though you didn’t show it, boy were you scared. Not just scared, you were terrified. Sure, Sam and Dean promised to protect you, but... what if they couldn’t?  
“(Y/N), you remember what do you?” Sam asked you for probably the fifth time. “Get in there, distract the witch-”  
“So that you guys can steal her spell items, then you come in guns ablazing, strike her down, and we get the hell out of here,” you repeated, rolling your eyes. “Yes, Sam, I know what I need to do.” You paused for a moment. “What’s going to happen after this?”  
“We’re going to leave,” Dean said, slamming the trunk closed as he turned to look at you two. “And you, (Y/N), get to stay here and live a normal life.”  
“But I know all these things exist!” you protested. “How can I live a normal life if I live in fear of these things?”  
“Don’t worry, princess, if any show up, feel free to give us a call. We’ll deal with it for ya,” Dean said with a wink.  
You rolled your eyes again. “Yeah, but what if you don’t get here in time? I’m just a bit worried, that’s all.”  
“Don’t be, you’ll be fine,” Sam assured you. “It’s nearing midnight, it’s now or never you two. (Y/N), you ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be,” you said. “Let’s kick some witch ass.”  
You got in the back of Dean’s car. As he started it, you looked out the window. It was dark, and you were still terrified. What if they couldn’t help you? What if the witch wasn’t distracted and caught them?  
You closed your eyes and counted to five to calm yourself down. When you opened them, you felt a bit more relieved. Being calm was always a nice thing. After a bit of driving, the car stopped outside a house. Sam gave you a thumbs up as you stepped out of the car.  
You quietly, slowly, made your way down the lawn towards the front door. You reached it and hesitated before you raised your hand. You knocked on the door, loud and clear, the sound ringing through the night.  
“Come in~!” a very cheerful voice called from inside.  
You glanced back at the brothers before opening the door. You stepped inside and were greeted with the scents of many different herbs. It was overwhelming. Taking a deep breath (which was a mistake), you make your way towards the room where you heard sound.  
As you stepped into the room, the witch turned around, a big smile on her face. It looked malicious. You weren’t 100% sure. Her smile deepened as she saw you. You glared at her, anger in your eyes.  
“Why are you doing this?” you spat. “You’re killing people, this needs to stop. You killed my SISTER.”  
“Oh, dear (Y/N)!” the witch giggled. “They all deserved to die, don’t you see? They were filth-” She stamped her foot on the ground, causing the ground to shake and you to stumble. “-that infected this world! I’m making the world a better place!”  
“My parents were good people,” you hissed. “And you murdered them in cold blood. All those people you killed - they were good people!”  
“Are you sure about that?” the witch said. “Why don’t you dig a little deeper, (Y/N)? Everyone has their flaws... and those people who died, their flaws were too big for this world! It needed to be cleansed.”  
“So what, are you going to kill all the people who do bad things in the world to make it pure? That’s not how the world works,” you said. “By doing that, you’d have to wipe out humanity! That’s not an option here!”  
“Oh but it is an option! I alone wouldn’t do it, I’d have help, but we could purify the world, (Y/N)! You could join us, and be saved!” The witch extended her hand to you. “You seem like a good little girl, (Y/N). You’re pure. You can be saved.”  
“Hell no,” you snarled, slapping her hand away. “You killed my parents, my friends, my neighbours, and you expect me to join your little genocide?”  
The witch frowned. “You have one more chance,” she said, her voice low. “Join me, or you will suffer greatly.”  
“I’m not joining in your mass murder, you witch,” you growled. “What are you going to do to me, huh? Kill me?”  
“Oh, no, (Y/N), oh no...” She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, you were taken aback by how... glowy they were. “I’ll do much, much worse.”  
“(Y/N)!” you heard a shout right as light filled the room.  
What sounded like chanting filled your ears, but you couldn’t make out what was being said. You covered your eyes, unsteady on your feet. You fell to the ground, your eyes still covered from the bright light. You swore you could hear someone calling your name, but...  
The light vanished, and you moved your arms. Your vision was blurry as you saw a shape fall to the ground after a muffled gunshot. A shape ran in front of you, gripping your shoulders. You gave a weak smile before your eyes slipped closed.

You jolted awake, gasping. Was that a nightmare? That couldn’t be real. But your head really did hurt... and... where were you? This wasn’t your house. How did you get here? Was it possible that wasn’t a nightmare?  
No, no, it must have been a nightmare. Witches don’t exist, and even if they did, you certainly wouldn’t fight one. You probably just slept over at a friends and forgot about it. At least, that’s what you tried to convince yourself.  
“Hey, Sammy, she’s awake!” you flinched at the rather loud sound that you knew was Dean’s voice. So it wasn’t a nightmare. “How’d you sleep, sleeping beauty?”  
“(Y/N)! You’re awake, finally!” Sam said, entering the room. “You’ve been asleep for, what, a day or so now?”  
“About,” Dean confirmed.  
“What happened?” you mumbled.  
“That witch bitch cursed you,” Dean said. “I shot ‘er, and we got the supplies, so even if she survived that she can’t do shit.”  
“We have no idea what the curse did, but as soon as she finished you passed out. We quickly brought you back to our motel room,” Sam explained. “We think it’s best if you come with us on our hunts, from now on.”  
“Why?” you said, blinking as your vision started to grow a bit blurry again. “You said... I could live a normal life.”  
“Yeah, well, most cursed people don’t live normal lives, sorry to break it to ya princess,” Dean commented.  
“We just want to figure out what the curse does. Besides, you were pretty great back there. You could make a great hunter,” Sam replied.  
“Oh...” You rubbed your head. “Ow...”  
“Are you okay with that, (Y/N)?” Sam prompted.  
“Yeah, yeah...” you muttered.  
“Great, you fit to travel? We’re taking you to your place as soon as possible so you can grab what you need and we can hit the road.” Dean started to pack up his stuff. “We got another job we gotta go do.”  
“Yeah, I can handle that,” you said, carefully standing up. You winced slightly. “Ow... my head hurts a bit though.”  
“You hit the ground pretty hard,” Sam commented, holding out his hand to help balance you. “Here, let’s get you to the car.”  
You got yourself off the bed without Sam’s help. While your legs were a bit shaky, and you felt like you were going to fall over a few times, you did manage to get to the car. You sat in the back and drew in a breath as they drove to your place.  
You went and unlocked the door. They told you what to grab, and you grabbed it. Clothes, money, whatever. You were halfway through packing your bag when a soft knock at your door startled you.  
“(Y/N), dear?” your mother called. “Is that you?”  
“Yeah, mom,” you said, and she entered the room.  
“Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick!” she exclaimed, giving you a hug. “We thought you were dead!”  
“I was just at a friend’s house, my phone died and she didn’t have a charger,” you lied. “I fell asleep there...”  
Your mother gave you a funny look. “I called all your friends... are you lying to me, (Y/N)? What really happened?”  
“It’s nothing, mom,” you said quickly, carefully hiding your bag behind your back so she couldn’t see it. “What’s happened while I was gone?”  
Your mother gave you another look before she started talking. “Well, not much. Your father’s at work, I stayed home because I was worried for you.”  
“Well, I’m here now, you can go into work if you want,” you said. “Seriously, mom, I’m fine. Go on, you can’t afford to miss a day.”  
Your mother sighed. “Alright, (Y/N), just be safe, you hear me?” She gave you a hug. “I’m going to go into work now. Love you.”  
“Love you.” As soon as she closed the door, you quickly finished packing. If she left, she was going to see Sam and Dean, which would be bad.  
You swung your bag over your shoulder, hearing your mom in the shower. Great. You grabbed a few more things and ran outside, quickly getting into the car. Your head hurt a little, but the brothers didn’t comment on it as they started the car.  
You looked out the window as they drove off. You waved bye at the house, then shifted in your seat. That would be the last time in a while you ever saw your house, your parents; unless you guys had another job to do there.  
“Ready to be a hunter, princess?” Dean asked.  
“Bring it on.”


	2. Renegades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overprotective mom, a runway daughter? Receipe for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea where to go with this chapter other than two POVs and that it’s a day later than the previous chapter (like over 24 hours for plot reasons).
> 
> F/N = Friend’s Name  
> M/N = Mom’s Name  
> D/N = Dad’s Name

Your POV  
Sam and Dean had found another job, and you guys were on the way there. Your phone was charging up front; it had died from you playing too many games. You’d stopped a few times to get food, but for the majority of around 26 hours, you were in the car.  
“Hey, (Y/N)?” Sam said, turning around to hand you your phone. “Your phone’s blowing up, someone’s messaging you.”  
“Odd,” you muttered, opening the phone. “Oh... it’s from my mom. All of the messages are from her.” You unlocked your phone and tapped on one.  
It started out with your mom asking where you were. She’d gotten home from work to find you missing, and had been messaging you. You messaged her to say that you were at a friends house again, which bothered her. But she didn’t ask questions until that night.  
By then your phone had died, so you plugged it in and fell asleep. You woke up when you guys got to the next pit stop, and turned on your phone to find messages from your mom. You told her that your phone had died, you fell asleep, and you were still at the friend’s house. Your mom didn’t bother you until that night again, asking where you were. You said you were spending the night, and turned your phone off. It was about to die anyways. You’d plugged it in and left it.  
And now your mom was messaging you again. Apparently she’d finally decided to message the friend and ask if you were there. Of course, you weren’t. So your overprotective mom began demanding to know where you were and where you had been.  
You winced as you read the messages. It started out as simple as, “(Y/N), where are you? (F/N) says you weren’t over at her house...” and ended with your mother yelling at you to tell her where you were. Which you weren’t going to do.  
Your mom suddenly messaged you again. You forgot that it showed you read the messages. She started demanding to know where you were, and you asked her what was going on. She sent another message and your blood ran cold.  
‘(Y/N), if you don’t tell me where you are, I’m calling the police.’ You let out a sort of strangled sound, concerning the brothers.  
“You okay, princess?” Dean asked, glancing back at you.  
“Mom... she uh...” you trailed off. “God...”  
“What is it?” Sam turned around, looking worried.  
“She threatened to call the cops,” you muttered. “I mean, I’m 23... I can leave home if I very well please...” You glared down at your phone. “What should I say?”  
“Tell her that,” Dean suggested.  
“Fair,” you said, typing out a message. You cleared your throat. “This sound good? ‘I don’t have to tell you anything, mom. I’m 22.’”  
“Mhm,” Dean replied.  
“Sent,” you commented as you tapped the send button. “Oh, man, she is not gonna be very happy about that.”  
“Who cares?” Dean said. “She can’t do shit, we’re already outta state. She calls the cops, what’s the best they can do?”  
“They can track (Y/N)’s phone based on where her last message was sent,” Sam pointed out. “So... they may be able to find us.”  
“Shit, that’s right...” you muttered. “Eh, it’ll be fine.”

Mother POV  
I glanced down at my phone as I got a message. It was from (Y/N)! I quickly opened it. My eyes narrowed in anger as I read the message. Who did she think she was, talking to her own mother like that? I called D/N over.  
“(D/N)!” I called. “(Y/N) seems to think that just because she’s 22, she’s allowed to run away from home!” He walked over, and I showed him the message that she had sent. “What should I say to her?”  
“We could... let her be?” he said, then shook his head. “She’s still our child, though... We can call the cops, report her a missing person.”  
“She’s a runaway!” I hissed. “Alright, yes, that’s a good idea. Let’s go to the police station to file a report. Come on, (D/N).”  
The two of us gathered up our things and went out to the car. I took the wheel while (D/N) went in the passenger’s seat. We drove in silence to the police station. We walked in and I went up to the closest police officer.  
“Excuse me, sir,” I said. “My daughter’s been missing for over 24 hours.”  
The police officer looked a bit stunned before directing us to where we needed to be. We answered their questions, gave them everything they needed. I showed them the message, but explained that she lived with us and we were worried about her, maybe she’d been kidnapped? Someone could be using her phone!  
The police assured us that they would look into it. I smiled, thanked them, and (D/N) and I drove back home. (D/N) drove this time. As we drove, I pulled out my phone to send a message to (Y/N) to let her know.  
‘(Y/N), since you didn’t tell us where you are, we had no choice but to contact the police. You are in big trouble when you get home, young missy.’  
I hit sent and waited for the reply.

Your POV  
You got a ding on your phone, the first in about an hour. You looked at it and dropped your phone in shock. Your hand shaking, you picked it back up. You read and reread the message, hoping that it wasn’t real. It was real alright.  
“She wasn’t lying,” you said, your voice wavering. “She actually did contact the police. She said she reported me missing.”  
“Well, that’s great,” Dean said sarcastically. “Police on our asses while we’re trying to do a job. With any luck they won’t be able to find us.”  
“They’ll probably be able to track your phone, (Y/N). We do have a day’s headstart on them, so hopefully we can get to town and maybe get you a different one...” Sam mused. “Probably not, though. This is... a bit of an issue.”  
“Ya think?” you said, tossing your phone down on the seat. “I’m not even going to reply to her... GOD, why can’t she let me live my life?”  
Sam seemed surprised. “What do you mean?”  
“She’s overly protective of me!” you burst out. “She always needs to know where I am, who I’m with, what I’m doing. If I’m with a guy alone? Oh, no, not allowed! Doing something with even a slight possibility of being dangerous, like going to a bar with my friends? Better go home right now, because she won’t allow it!”  
“Damn,” Dean said in a low voice. “No wonder you were so ready to get out of there. Normally people try to deny it.”  
“Man, I don’t care if I wasn’t cursed, I’d be begging you to bring me with,” you growled. “I hated living there.”  
“At least you had both parents,” Sam murmured.  
“You could say that. A dad that didn’t care, who listened to everything my mom said. A mom that’s too overprotective and doesn’t want to let me out of her sights, I wasn’t allowed to do pretty much anything!” You leaned back and sighed. “Hopefully this all blows over soon... she needs to realize that I’m a grown woman. I can make my own choices.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO UH I’ve never,,, been to a police station. Or reported someone missing. So I just,,, kept that POV short. Bc I had no idea what I was talking about.  
> Anyways, until next time! Stay wild!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OKAY that was fun to write. So next chapter is going to have two POVs, the readers and her mother’s (so please suggest names for the mother or I’ll have to use a random generator lol). Be on the lookout for that!  
> Also I’d like to say that basically the whole time while I was writing this my kitten was sitting on my shoulder watching me write.  
> Until next time; stay wild!


End file.
